Gotta Love Rainy Days
by Nanun Ottokhae Saranghae
Summary: A chance encounter on a rainy day brings book master and demon together.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey you little brat!"

Three thugs, each fairly larger than the average male, entered an alley way and weren't too happy seeing a stranger on their turf. The small child that was crouched in front a cardboard box looked back at them with a dull stare. Her eyes were not normal. They were fairly large and cat like, the irises were black, and her pupils were a vibrant blue. She looked each of them over, scoffed, then turned back to the box. Being scoffed at wasn't something the thugs liked.

Not too far down from that exact alley, a young girl of about 18 walked out of a convenience store after purchasing a certain item. As she made her way down the street, the heavens opened up and it began to pour down. People ran for cover of nearby buildings and their cars, but only a few, such as this one girl, continued to walk on unfazed by the weather. She didn't even have an umbrella, but being wet was such a trifle matter to her. As she walked along, she quietly sang to herself,

"Rain rain stay today, thank you for coming yet another day."

She softly repeated this verse as her boots splashed in the puddles that had begun to form on the sidewalk. The only thought on her mind, was the cardboard box filled with kittens and their mother that was in a nearby alley. She made it her duty to stop by at least once a day to feed and take care of the abandoned felines.

As she got closer to the alley, she could hear some non to pleasant sounds over the din of the rain and thunder. As she rounded the corner of a building and in to the alley she heard a sick cracking sound and watched as a man about ten times the size of the small child that had just broken his arm, fall face first into a dirty puddle of water after receiving a karate chop to the back of his head. The child was about the size of a 12 year old, and had a head of dark hair that was sticking to her face because of the down pour of rain. She wondered how the small girl was fighting with such a visual impairment.

"Fuckin brat," another cursed as he ran for the small girl.

The girl tossed her head to the side a little, uncovering a pointed ear. It twitched a bit before she made her move. The thug came at her directly from her right, fist raised and ready to strike. Quicker than she'd seen anyone move, the girl turned to face the man, dodged his fist, grabbed his wrist with her right hand and pulled him down to her level. As he fell off balance, she delivered a straight uppercut to his chin that knocked him back, and as he fell, he hit his head off the concrete wall of the building behind him, knocking him unconscious as well.

The third figured he was going to be the smart one and reached into his pocket for a weapon. Without hesitation, the girl that had just entered the alley dropped the bag and ran forward towards the thug. She had the element of surprise, seeing as his back was turned to her and no one had noticed she had been watching. She was at a slight disadvantage height wise, but she knew her strength wouldn't fail her. Grabbing the man around his waist, she kicked the back of his right leg to get him off balance to lift him off the ground before she dropped him backwards on to his head, successfully knocking him out cold. The blade of his knife softly clanked on the hard ground at it fell out of his hand.

"That was close," the girl said. She went back to her fallen bag and picked it up. As she turned to go back into the alley, she quickly held her palm to defend against the punch the little girl had aimed for her stomach. She hadn't even heard the girl run up on her. Good thing she had such great reflexes or else she probably would have been out cold like the thugs.

"Are you friend or foe?" the small child asked. A bit of her hair had fallen from her face, showing the older girl her strange, cat like eyes.

After a beat, the girl responded, "Foe if you don't lower your fist." She wrapped her hand around the small fist her palm. "Friend, if you let me pass so that I can feed that family of cats you were protecting." She raised the bag in her left hand up so that the child could see it and shook it. The child's ear twitched again and she pulled her fist from the older girl's hand. She reached for the bag but the older girl pulled it from her.

"It's not for you, it's for the kittens and their mommy."

The older girl stepped around the child and walked over to the box. The child followed closely behind and stood over her shoulder as she pulled the cans from the bag. The kittens meowed loudly and scrambled all over each other to try to get to the girl, knowing exactly what those cans mean. They stopped at the edge of the box, not wanting to step out into the rain.

"Calm down calm down, there's enough for all of you." The girl smiled as she pried the lids off the cans and set them inside the box. She placed the last can in the back of the box for the mother, who meowed softly and began to eat. As she pulled her hand back, she knocked something over. "What's this?" She grabbed whatever it was and pulled it out of the box. "Is this yours?" she asked the child as she held up the book.

The child nodded. "Can you read it?" she asked.

"Um…hard to say what with the rain and all, I don't want to get the pages wet." She held the book between her legs so that it wouldn't get wet, and petted the kittens. They purred and rubbed against her hand. She smiled and reached in to pet the mother who gently licked her fingers. "You're welcome," the girl said softly.

The child watched silently as the older girl took care of the kittens. After a few minutes, the rain slowed to a drizzle, then stopped completely. The girl stood up from the box and pulled the book from her legs.

"Well?" the child said, looking up at the older girl.

"Hm? Oh, your book." She opened it up to the first page and stared at it for a minute. The child stared expectantly, her heart fluttering in her chest.

"Agase?" the girl tilted her head as she stared at the word. "…What kind of language-?" When she looked over the edge of the book to look at the small child, she took a step back in surprise. The child was smiling up at her with such a goofy grin and her eyes had grown with such happiness she thought they were going to consume her face.

"My name is Fana," the child said.

"F-Fana…"

She nodded vigorously.

"Well then…hello Fana…I'm Hanai," the older girl said.

"Hanai!" The girl shouted happily. "Hanai Hanai Hanai Hanai Hanai!" she chanted as she danced around her in circles.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ooooh! What's this?" Fana ran straight past Hanai and into the small apartment. She leads a trail of water all the way to the sitting room that was visible from the door and stops in front of the tv. "What's this?" she repeats, pointing at it.

"That's a television sweetheart. You can watch that tomorrow. Right now, we have to give you a bath and get you to bed. You're too young to be staying up so late."

Fana sat down on the floor in front of the tv and pursed her lips. "I'm 14."

"Exactly." Hanai closed the door behind her and locked it, then sat Fana's book on the counter in the kitchen. "It's nine in the evening. When I was your age, I was asleep by 8:30." She moved down the hall and in to the bathroom.

"Well that's no fuuun!" Fana called out.

Hanai laughed as she cut on the bath water and sat on the edge of the tub. She listened to Fana wandering around her one bedroom apartment, questioning things that Hanai assumed weren't in the demon world…the world Fana came from. It was all so weird to her really, but it made sense. How else could she explain Fana's navy blue hair, her cat like eyes, and her pointy ears and tail, which Hanai didn't notice till Fana leapt on her. There was some battle to be king or whatever and blah blah blah. Hanai wasn't really listening. She was tired and just wanted to go to sleep.

She tested the water and decided it was warm enough to take a bath in and called for Fana.

"Coming!"

She heard her small footsteps in the hall, but they stopped halfway to the door.

"Fana?" Hanai called.

"Oh! Coming!" Fana came into the bathroom, her clothes still drenched, but her hair had dried a little. I began to curl at the ends and Hanai had a bad feeling it was going to get worse. Once Fana saw the bath filling up with water her eyes grew wide.

Hanai had the sinking feeling that Fana was like most cats and hated water. "D-Don't worry Fana, it's-it's really not that bad. The water's really nice and warm a-and-!" Before she could finish, Fana striped off all of her clothes and hopped into the tub, splashing the water onto the floor. Nothing a towel or two couldn't handle.

"Bath time!" Fana cheered, tossing her hands into the air. She looked completely ecstatic.

"Well then…that's not what I expected," Hanai murmured.

"Hm?"

"Nothing," Hanai said with a smile and grabbed the bubble bath off the sink counter. She unscrewed the top and noticed Fana's nose twitch.

"What's that?" she asked, sniffing the air. Hanai held the bottle up under her nose. "Whatever it is, it smells lovely."

"It's my favorite bubble bath soap."

"Bubble bath soap?" Fana tilted her head to the side.

"Yea. You don't have it in your world?"

"Well…we have soap…" Fana watched as Hanai poured the liquid under the running water. When bubble started to form from the mixture, she nearly lost it. "Magical soap! Hanai! The soap is magic!"

Hanai couldn't help but laugh at Fana's amazement, and afterwards pouting at being laughed at.

"I'm sorry," Hanai said through her giggles. "I just thought, maybe they had something like this in your world." She put the cap back on the bottle and put it on the sink counter. "I'm sorry." She smiled at Fana.

Fana blushed and looked away as she played with the bubbles that had formed in the tub as Hanai rose and left the bathroom. When she returned she had two towels which she hung on the bar that was on the wall across from the sink. She then proceeded to strip and toss her clothes along with Fana's into the hamper that was in the corner behind the door.

"Mind if I join you?" Hanai asked as she climbed into the tub behind Fana.

Fana just shook her head and scooted forward.

"Is the water too hot for you?" Hanai asked. "Your face is red." Fana shook her head more vigorously this time. Hanai paused for a moment, and then asked, "Are you a boy?"

"WHAT! NO!"

Hanai laughed aloud at Fana's outburst. The young girl turned and stuck her tongue out, her face even redder than before.

"I'm sorry Fana, really," Hanai gasped between breaths. "It's just, you're so fun to pick on."

Fana sank lower into the water and started blowing bubbles, her face still red.

"Aw, come on, lighten up. We're gonna be living together, so you're going to have to learn to laugh at yourself." Hanai smiled and Fana seemed to calm down just a bit.

"Okay," Fana half said half gurgled, her mouth still partially submerged in water.

"Good." Hanai closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall as Fana messed around the bubble. A few minutes passed and Hanai had the unnerving feeling that she was being watched. She opened one eye and noticed Fana staring at her. "What's up little one?"

"How did…" she seemed embarrassed to ask.

"How did what?" Hanai gently nudged.

"How did," Fana sank low into the water again, blushing. "How did yours get to be so big?"

"Hm?" Hanai looked down at her breasts then looked at the clock on the wall above the door. She smiled and chuckled then stood up in the tub. Fana watched her in bewilderment. "They get like this if you got to sleep on time. They only grow while you're asleep and if you don't get enough sleep, then they won't grow."

Fana stood up quickly, her bright eyes shining with determination. "Sleep! I have to go to sleep now!"

"Indeed you do little one. Come now, let's get you dry." The both got out the tub and once dried, Hanai figured she'd fight with Fana's hair in the morning. They went to the bedroom and she fished around in the closet until she found a nightgown small enough to fit Fana. As Hanai slipped into her own pjs, Fana stared at the garment she was wearing.

"Oooo, it's pretty," Fana cooed as she twirled in the silken baby blue gown. "But why do you have one so small?"

Although it was an innocent question, Hanai didn't want to open the old wound. "Um…it belonged to someone very special to me, but, she…moved away a few years ago…so now, you can have it."

"Oh…" Fana could tell by the look in Hanai's eyes that she had asked a bad question and hung her head. "I'm sorry."

Hanai chuckled softly and patted Fana's head. "It's ok Fana. No harm done."

Fana wasn't so sure the way Hanai smiled at her. She decided to leave it alone and followed Hanai to the full sized futon by the window. Hanai gestured for her to get in first and she quickly hopped up and burrowed under the covers. She scooted closer to the window and laid her head on one of the pillows.

"Good night Fana," Hanai said before cutting off the lamp at her bedside then climbing in next to her.

"Good night-!" before she finished, Fana felt a bad shiver and immediately sat up. Hanai cut on the lamp.

"Fana, what's-?" Fana held up a hand to silence Hanai, and perked her ears. There was a demon close by, Fana could sense it. She threw open the window and sniffed the night air. No good. The smell of rain and wet earth was all she could sniff out. She scanned the streets below but saw no one resembling a demon. Her eyes scanned the rooftops next. Before she gave up and closed the window, a sudden movement caught her eye. A few buildings down, a shadow jumped from a rooftop into an alley way below. The aura soon disappeared and Fana pulled her head back in the window and closed it.

"…Fana?"

The small demon child jumped and turned to look at her book master. "It was nothing," she said with a small smile. "I thought I sensed another demon."

"You look like you saw one," Hanai mentioned.

"Well, yes, I think I might have, but if that's what I saw, they're gone now. They don't seem to be making a move tonight."

"Oh…ok then…" Hanai cut the lamp off again and laid down again. "Good night Fana."

"Good night Hanai.


End file.
